


Losing Time (and Lost in Time)

by clowningweeb



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/pseuds/clowningweeb
Summary: badly written summary: chaser!Jinhyuk and keeper!Wooseok need to resolve their feelings before it's too late.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. amortentia; autumn breeze and softener

“Sudah siap kebobolan?”

“Angin pun tidak akan kubiarkan lewat.”

Jinhyuk, _chaser_ tim Gryffindor itu tertawa renyah. Masih pagi, ketika nyaris semua murid masih berada di aula besar menyantap sarapan dan membicarakan pertandingan seru antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang akan dilangsungkan pada sore hari. Semuanya tidak sabar ingin tahu, tahun ini, kepada siapa piala quidditch jatuh?

“Siap-siap, Seok. Tahun ini piala bakal kami rebut lagi!” Jinhyuk mengulurkan tangannya dan membuat gestur pistol. Wooseok memutar matanya malas. _Dasar sok keren._

“ _Good luck with that._ ” Wooseok menimpali dengan kalem. “Semoga bisa melewatiku dengan sukses.”

Jinhyuk celingukan sebentar. Melihat apakah ada orang di lorong selain baju-baju zirah yang berbaris di sana. Soal baju zirah, Jinhyuk tidak peduli. Tapi kalau manusia?

Berita dapat menyebar dengan cepat.

“Kenapa celingukan?”

Jinhyuk maju, lalu berbicara dengan serius. “Hati-hati. Kapten kami agak terobsesi dengan piala. Dia gemas sekali Slytherin punya kiper terbaik sekarang.”

Wooseok mengulum senyum.

“Khawatirkan saja posisimu, _chaser_.” Ia berjinjit sedikit lalu mengambil daun kuning yang sejak tadi tersangkut di rambut Jinhyuk. Tidak ia buang daun itu. Namun disimpannya dalam kantong jubahnya. “ _I’ll be fine. Really._ Bukankah kau bakal kena masalah kalau ketahuan berbaik-baik pada ular?”

Mereka berhenti berbicara ketika melihat segerombolan siswa Hufflepuff lewat. Mereka melirik ingin tahu, namun terus berjalan ketika Wooseok melemparkan tatapan tajam pada mereka.

“ _Muffliato._ ” Wooseok buka suara lalu menghela napas. “Sulit sekali bicara denganmu. Apa aku harus memakai mantra terus setiap berinteraksi denganmu sebelum pertandingan? Kita bahkan tidak sedang merencanakan kudeta.”

“Tidakkah ini mengingatkanmu pada _L’ultimo bacio dato a Giulietta da Rome_?” Jinhyuk memainkan alisnya menggoda Wooseok. “Mendebarkan, bukan?”

“Mungkin lebih baik kau lebih memilih bahan bacaan.” Wooseok berdecak pelan. “Menghabiskan detensi di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku seperti _itu_?”

“Aku tidak begitu suka buku-buku penyihir,” Jinhyuk mengakui. “Menemukan buku itu di tumpukan buku-buku sihir membuatku senang. Mengingatkanku akan rumah.”

“Aku heran mengapa _muggle_ punya selera romansa yang aneh.”

“Paling tidak kami tidak punya _kink_ aneh-aneh seperti bercinta dalam keadaan dimantrai.”

Jinhyuk nyengir dan Wooseok menatapnya sebal.

*

Sore adalah waktu ketika cuaca mulai mendingin. Hal tersebut dapat dilihat dari bagaimana para penonton yang memenuhi tribun menggunakan pakaian tebal dan syal berwarna sesuai dengan asrama masing-masing melilit leher mereka.

Para pemain bersiap memasuki lapangan. Dengan dua kapten bertemu di tengah mengapit seorang wasit yang merangkap guru kelas terbang mereka. Koin dilempar, dengan Gryffindor memilih kepala, maka mereka selangkah lebih awal karena _quaffle_ ada di tangan.

Jinhyuk melirik ke barisan pemain lawan, bertemu mata dengan yang disebut-sebut sebagai _keeper_ terbaik generasi mereka dan memberikan senyum tipis sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada yang betul-betul memerhatikan mereka.

Para pemain kemudian bersiap-siap. Satu per satu meninggalkan tanah dan terbang rendah sebagai pemanasan. Jinhyuk bersiap di tempat, mengangguk ketika Byungchan yang sedang memegang _quaffle_ mengodenya dengan tatapan mata. Sempat ia mencuri pandang. Untuk kemudian menemukan Wooseok sudah melayang di depan gawangnya.

 _Bludger_ dilepas dan _snitch_ diterbangkan. Jinhyuk melihat Yohan, _seeker_ tim mereka mulai menyipitkan mata. Berusaha memetakan posisi bola kecil gesit itu untuk tahu ke mana ia harus terbang.

Peluit ditiup panjang dan mereka semua bergerak cepat. Tujuan Jinhyuk jelas, ia dan kedua _chaser_ harus membobol gawang itu dan menciptakan banyak skor sebelum _snitch_ ditangkap. Sebanyak-banyaknya. Sejauh-jauhnya, skor yang harus mereka cetak agar piala kembali ke ruang rekreasi mereka.

“Hyuk!” _Quaffle_ dioper padanya dan di saat yang bersamaan, _beater_ Slytherin memukul _bludger_ tepat ke arahnya. Jinhyuk tetap terbang dengan fokus. Tahu kalau ia akan baik-baik saja karena duo _beater_ mereka akan bersiap membalasnya.

“Balik sana!” Yuvin memukul _bludger_ yang terbang cepat mengincar Jinhyuk, mengembalikannya ke tim lawan yang nyaris terjatuh dari sapu karena tidak siap dengan serangan maut tersebut. Yuvin dan Kookheon melakukan tos di udara, lalu kembali berjaga dengan tongkat di tangannya.

Ia terus meliuk-liuk di udara. Memetakan seringai ketika ia berada dalam jarak pandang Wooseok yang bisa-bisanya terbang tanpa berpegangan. Kedua tangan itu bersiaga dan matanya fokus melihat _quaffle_ yang didekap Jinhyuk. Dengan cekatan Jinhyuk melemparkan kembali bola itu pada Byungchan dan rekannya itu bersiap melemparkannya.

Tipuan. Trik mereka seperti itu. Ketika Byungchan begitu dekat dengan gawang, lekas ia kembalikan bola itu pada Jinhyuk dan tanpa buang waktu, ia lemparkan bola itu.

Wooseok bermanuver, memukul bola itu dengan ujung sapunya. Sebab ia tahu tidak akan cukup waktu untuk menangkapnya.

Gawangnya selamat. Gryffindor gagal mencetak sepuluh angka untuk asrama dan tribun langsung gegap gempita.

Jinhyuk terpacu. Meski gawang itu selamat, _quaffle_ kembali ke tangan Gryffindor. Melayang ia di sekitar gawang, menghindari _bludger_ yang dengan rajin dilemparkan kepadanya. Oper-operan cepat terjadi. Dari Jinhyuk, Byungchan, Hyunbin, lalu kembali ke Jinhyuk. Mereka berterbangan dengan arah yang membingungkan. Sehingga Wooseok yang paling hebat pun, merasa kewalahan.

Ketika ia melihat celah, langsung saja ia tembakkan _quaffle_ itu. Kembali tribun menjadi gegap gempita. Para murid dengan syal merah-emas berdiri dan bersorak-sorak kegirangan.

Sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor.

Pada akhirnya, sepandai-pandainya Wooseok melakukan penyelamatan pada tiga gawang serupa cincin, Yohan lebih cepat menyelamatkan seluruh tim Gryffindor. Dua puluh menit setelah pertandingan di mulai dan _snitch_ berhasil terperangkap dalam genggamannya.

Maka bersoraklah seluruh pendukung Gryffindor. Para pemain terbang mendekati tribun sebagai selebrasi dan sebagian besar meneriakkan kata ‘Gryffindor’ sambil membayangkan piala asrama yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Tidak sia-sia latihan militan dari kapten mereka. Setelah dua tahun, piala itu resmi kembali menjadi milik asrama mereka.

Di antara riuh rendah sorakan selebrasi, Jinhyuk terbang rendah dan berhenti untuk melihat ke arah Wooseok. Yang dilihat balas menatap, lalu tersenyum tulus sambil mengangguk.

_Selamat._

*

Kelas ramuan hari itu penuh dengan murid-murid yang bersemangat. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Guru ramuan mereka sudah memberitahu sejak minggu lalu kalau pertemuan kali ini, mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan _amortentia_. Ramuan cinta fenomenal yang tidak mudah dibuat. Para gadis cekikikan. Sudah membayangkan kepada siapa ramuan itu akan ia berikan dan bagaimana caranya mereka akan mencekoki korbannya dengan ramuan itu.

Jinhyuk bergidik ngeri.

“Apa bedanya mereka dengan penjahat?” Gumamnya pelan. Di sebelahnya, Wooseok sedang mencatat sesuatu di atas perkamennya. Mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pena bulunya sebentar untuk berpikir lalu lanjut mencelupnya ke tinta ketika mengering.

“Saranku, jangan terima apa pun yang bisa dikonsumsi dari orang asing.” Ia mengomentari tanpa melihat. “Bisa-bisa kau berakhir terobsesi dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal.”

Wooseok baru berhenti menulis ketika guru ramuan mereka masuk ke kelas. Digulungnya perkamen miliknya lalu memfokuskan diri ke pelajaran ramuan.

Ketika gurunya bertanya apa-apa saja bahan dasar ramuan itu, baik dirinya dan Jinhyuk mengangkat tangan. Namun, gurunya menunjuk Jinhyuk yang dianggap lebih cepat.

“Satu telur _Ashwinder_ , tujuh duri mawar, sejumput _peppermint_ kering, satu lingkup bubuk _Moonstone_.... lalu....”

“kelopak bunga Belladonna. Empat saja.” Wooseok melengkapi ketika Jinhyuk melupakan bahan terakhir. Jawaban keduanya membuat gurunya puas. Karenanya, diberikan masing-masing lima poin untuk Gryffindor dan Slytherin serta pujian untuk dua murid yang membuatnya kagum atas kecemerlangannya di dalam dan luar lapangan.

Jinhyuk nyengir bangga dan Wooseok hanya tersenyum kecil.

Hal tersebut pula yang membuat guru mereka memberikan kesempatan khusus untuk keduanya maju lebih dahulu dan melihat langsung seperti apa ramuan fenomenal itu. Periuk kecil yang menjadi pusat perhatian dibuka, dengan Wooseok lebih dahulu maju untuk melihat isinya.

Amortentia menyerupai mutiara yang berkilau. Dan uapnya. Uapnya _itu_ membuat Wooseok sedikit terhenyak.

“Seperti apa wanginya, Tuan Kim?” Gurunya mengulum senyum. Ingin tahu aroma seperti apa yang akan muncul. Sebab setiap orang akan menemukan aroma yang berbeda. Sesuai dengan mereka yang dicinta.

Wooseok tergagap. “A-aku..”

“Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu.” Wanita baik itu tersenyum mengerti. “Tuan Lee? Majulah! Beritahu aku wangi seperti apa yang kau dapat.”

Jinhyuk menghirup uap ramuan itu, lalu memasang ekspresi kosong. Sebagian besar murid perempuan menatap penuh harap padanya.

“Manis.” Jinhyuk memulai. “Lalu.. ada segarnya? Seperti wangi...”

“Wangi?”

_Angin sore._

“Aku tidak bisa menemukan bau yang pas untuk ini, Profesor. Maaf.” Jinhyuk menunduk. Guru ramuannya tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Dimintanya kedua murid kesayangannya itu kembali ke tempat dan mereka pun melanjutkan pelajaran.

Ketika mereka diminta berpasangan untuk meracik ramuan tersebut, otomatis Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang duduk bersebelahan menjadi satu kelompok. Guru mereka berkeliling untuk mengecek pekerjaan mereka. Sebab salah meracik akan berakibat fatal.

Jinhyuk menyikut pelan Wooseok. “Beritahu aku. Wangi seperti apa yang kau cium?”

Wooseok yang sedang mengaduk ramuan mereka searah jarum jam nyaris berhenti. Untung ia ingat dan buru-buru melanjutkan hingga dua belas kali.

“Wangi parfum. Biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial. Mungkin karena aku tidak sedang suka siapa-siapa.” Ia menjawab kasual.

“Ooh.”

“Kau sendiri? Sudah ingat wangi apa yang kau cium?” Kali ini Wooseok balik bertanya. Kepalanya meneleng melihat Jinhyuk hingga kacamatanya kembali melorot.

“Belum.”

“Baiklah.”

*

Jelang natal adalah minggu tersepi di sekolah mereka. Ketika sebagian besar murid memilih pulang untuk menghabiskan natal dengan keluarga di rumah yang hangat, Wooseok tidak pernah ikut. Ia selalu tinggal di kastil dan menghabiskan natalnya dengan segelintir murid yang rumahnya terlalu jauh dan merasakan kebebasan menyusuri sekolah yang amat besar itu seolah itu miliknya.

Sama seperti sore itu. Terlepas dari ketiadaan jadwal, Wooseok menemukan dirinya tanpa sadar melangkah ke lapangan quidditch. Angin sore bertiup dingin dan membuat rona kemerahan di pipinya lambat laun hilang berganti pucat. Tapi tidak sekali pun dingin itu membuatnya gentar. Sebaliknya, ia malah berjalan ke tepi lapangan dan duduk bersandar di tiang gawang yang menjulang ke atas.

Wooseok memejamkan mata. Menikmati kesendiriannya dalam diam. Pikirannya kembali pada kelas ramuan sebelum libur natal. Aroma yang tercium olehnya melekat dalam kepalanya. Dalam sekali hirup, ia tahu persis aroma apa yang memenuhi indra penciumannya. Aroma yang membuatnya melayang dan nyaman pada saat yang bersamaan.

Aroma yang..., _familiar_.

Mata Wooseok terbuka ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa aroma itu semakin pekat.

“Kenapa tidur di sini?”

“Siapa yang tidur?” Wooseok melirik ke pemuda jangkung yang ikut duduk di tiang sebelahnya tanpa permisi. Wooseok menahan napas. Disaat ia sedang membereskan pikirannya karena si empunya aroma, kenapa versi aslinya malah datang betulan?

“Kukira tidur.” Jinhyuk meluruskan kakinya lalu terdiam menatap kejauhan. Untuk beberapa lama keduanya hanya terdiam menikmati semilir angin sore dan suasana tenang yang begitu kontras dengan apa yang selalu mereka alami setiap pertandingan.

“Kenapa tidak balik?” Wooseok membuka percakapan. Aroma pewangi pakaian Jinhyuk membuatnya amat sensitif sejak kelas itu. Biasanya ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

_Amortentia keparat._

“Males.” Jinhyuk menjawab tanpa melihat Wooseok. “Cuma sebentar. Buat apa balik. Di sini aja.”

Wooseok bergumam pelan. Jemarinya memainkan ujung _sweater_ -nya dan menarik-narik benang yang keluar dari jahitannya. Suasana yang menyelimuti mereka membuat Wooseok ingin sekali merebahkan kepala ke bahu Jinhyuk.

(Yang mana tidak akan ia lakukan. Lebih baik ia mati saja.)

“Kata anak-anak, The Appleby Arrows sedang mencari-cari pemain baru.” Jinhyuk tiba-tiba berceletuk. Wooseok melirik tangan Jinhyuk yang sedang melempar miniatur _quaffle_ sebesar genggaman dengan sebelah tangan saja. “Dua tahun lagi... apa kau tidak tertarik?”

“Kau sendiri?” Wooseok membalikkan pertanyaan Jinhyuk. “Jadi _chaser_ di tim kesayangan bukannya mimpi setiap orang?”

“Aku ingin main di tim kecil.” Jinhyuk melipat kakinya dan memeluk lututnya. “Berjuang dari nol. Biar orang-orang melihat sepak terjangku dan suatu hari, mereka akan mengingatku sebagai seseorang yang tidak hanya membawa _quaffle_ tapi juga prestasi tim kecil yang jadi besar.”

“Mimpi yang menarik.”

“Nanti kita bertemu di liga quidditch, ya?” Pipi kirinya menempel di tempurung lututnya. Memerhatikan Wooseok yang akhirnya ikut menengok ke Jinhyuk.

“Aku akan hadir sebagai penonton.”

Perkataan Wooseok membuat sepasang alis Jinhyuk bertaut. “Kau tidak ingin main?”

“Aku ingin jadi auror.”

Kali ini ekspresi Jinhyuk berubah heran.

“Aku tahu ini aneh,” Wooseok menggenggam sejumput rumput dan menarik-nariknya. “Putra pasangan pelahap maut yang sedang mendekam di Azkaban bercita-cita jadi auror itu..., terdengar seperti pengkhianatan. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti mereka.”

“Cocok untukmu. Slytherin ketus dengan hati tulus.” Komentar Jinhyuk. Dari nadanya, Wooseok tahu pemuda itu tulus. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresinya yang melembut ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

“Oh, diamlah.”

Sore itu Jinhyuk _wangi sekali_.

*

“Psst.. auror Kim.”

Wooseok mengangkat kepala dari buku tebal di depannya. Pandangannya mengekori Jinhyuk yang baru datang dan mengambil tempat tepat di depannya. Tidak ia hiraukan pandangan heran beberapa orang karenanya.

“Mau apa kau?”

Jinhyuk nyengir. Sebagai jawaban, ia letakkan tasnya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan perkamen, pena bulu, dan juga miniatur _quaffle_ yang menjadi jimatnya (Wooseok baru sadar sekarang benda itu ada gantungan besinya). Dijejerkannya semua peralatan di atas meja kemudian tersenyum kelewat ceria pada Wooseok.

“Ayo belajar bersama.”

“Memang masuk tim butuh nilai bagus juga?”

“Aku mau jadi pemain quidditch pintar.” Jinhyuk mengetuk pelipisnya. “Main quidditch kan tidak asal menunggangi sapu dan melempar-lempar _quaffle_ saja.”

“Kenapa aku?”

“Apa yang lebih baik dari calon auror yang sedang mempersiapkan _straight O_ s untuk NEWT-nya?” Jinhyuk mengangkat pena bulunya bersemangat. “Kalau mengajari orang, biasanya cepat menempel, ‘kan?”

“Memangnya kau sudah berdiskusi dengan kepala asrama?” Wooseok membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot lalu menatap ingin tahu pada Jinhyuk.

“Sudah. Nilaiku kan tidak buruk. Apa pun yang kuambil tidak masalah.” Jinhyuk mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. “Kuambil saja semua yang kau ambil.”

“Santai sekali kau menghadapi masa depan.” Wooseok berdecak pelan. Ketika ia ketar-ketir karena takut nilainya ada yang terpeleset jadi E atau lebih parahnya, A, Jinhyuk malah menjiplak habis jadwal ujian miliknya. Dirinya sebetulnya tidak ada masalah mengenai itu. Sebab dengan segala jadwal yang sama itu, ia punya waktu lebih banyak bersama.

 _Amortentia_ itu tidak pernah salah. Sejak awal, memang perasaannya berlabuh di Jinhyuk meski ia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Meski mereka berada di posisi berseberangan sekalipun, Wooseok menemukan dirinya selalu mencari-cari Jinhyuk.

Dan ia selalu dapat menemukannya di tengah keramaian sekalipun.

Iseng, ia bertanya pada Jinhyuk.

“Ingat tidak dulu di kelas ramuan? Saat kita diminta mencium aroma amortentia?”

Jinhyuk yang sedang membalik buku ramuannya berhenti. “Kenapa?”

“Kau sudah tahu itu aroma apa?”

Jinhyuk tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak.

“Hmmm....”

“Kau tahu.” Itu pernyataan. Bukan pertanyaan. Wooseok mengemukakan hal tersebut dengan nada datar. Tidak menuding sama sekali.

“Aku _tahu_.” Jinhyuk menegaskan kata-kata yang diucapkan Wooseok. “Tapi aku bingung. Aromanya terlalu umum.”

“Maksudmu?”

Wooseok agak jengah ketika Jinhyuk menatap matanya dalam-dalam dan sepertinya betah berlama-lama seperti itu.

“Angin sore.” Bertahun-tahun yang lalu kelas itu ada, dan di tahun keenam Jinhyuk akhirnya buka suara soal aroma amortentia-nya.

“Tau darimana itu angin sore?”

“Aku tahu.” Jinhyuk mengangkat bahu. “Aku tahu itu angin sore dan apa yang bercampur dengannya.”

“Karena?”

Jinhyuk mengambil jeda.

“Aku tau siapa pemilik aroma angin sore itu.”

Wooseok merasa perutnya tidak nyaman. Mendadak ia menyesal bertanya mengenai hal tersebut.

*


	2. The Quaffle

**part two: the quaffle**

Ketika piala api mengeluarkan nama ‘Lee Jinhyuk’, semua orang bersorak kegirangan. Para penghuni asrama Gryffindor langsung mengangkat salah satu bagian mereka dan berteriak mengelu-elukan si empunya nama. Malam itu, ia adalah juara yang akan membawa nama sekolahnya bertanding melawan dua sekolah lainnya.

Ralat, semua kecuali Wooseok.

Ketika pesta pora merayakan Jinhyuk sebagai wakil sekolah mereda, Wooseok akhirnya mendekatinya. Dibawanya Jinhyuk ke lorong lantai tiga—lorong sepi yang konon ditakuti—lalu berbicara ketika yakin tidak ada murid atau siapa pun yang _berseliweran_.

“Apa?”

“Kenapa kau memasukkan namamu ke sana?”

Jinhyuk mengernyit. “Memangnya kenapa?”

Di tempatnya, Wooseok bergerak-gerak gelisah. “Harusnya kau tidak memasukkan namamu.” Ia menggigit bibirnya. Dielakkannya tatapan mata Jinhyuk yang memandangnya ingin tahu. “Kau akan dibahayakan oleh _mereka_.”

Terdiam sebentar, si empunya nama. Lalu tergelak hingga Wooseok melemparkan tatapan mengancam.

“Hogwarts kan tempat paling aman di dunia.” Seloroh Jinhyuk santai. “Lagipula, aku ini siapa sampai mereka mau membahayakanku?”

“Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa itu masalahnya...” Suara Wooseok mengecil. Kepalanya menunduk karena tidak mau melihat Jinhyuk.

“Karena wakilnya darah lumpur?”

Jinhyuk terdengar terluka. Wooseok mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan. “Jangan memakai kata-kata itu.”

“Bukankah kaummu memang melabeliku begitu?”

Kali ini gantian Wooseok yang tersakiti. Pandangannya menyiratkan kekecewaan karena perkataan Jinhyuk, yang mana amat disesalinya kemudian.

“Aku minta maaf soal _kaumku_.” Wooseok menekankan kata terakhir sambil menghujamkan tatapan tajam pada Jinhyuk. “Dan maaf sudah mengganggumu, Lee Jinhyuk. Selamat malam. Semoga sukses dengan pertandingan-pertandingannya.”

Jinhyuk ingin memanggil Wooseok dan meminta maaf. Namun, lidahnya terasa demikian kelu. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memandangi punggung Wooseok yang menjauh. Meninggalkan Jinhyuk berdiri sendirian di lorong menyeramkan itu.

*

Pikirnya, Wooseok tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Pada kenyataannya, suatu sore ketika tinggal dua hari sebelum lomba pertama, Wooseok muncul ketika Jinhyuk baru keluar dari perpustakaan. Sejak kejadian di lorong lantai tiga, ia memutuskan untuk belajar sendiri karena tidak yakin Wooseok mau menemuinya. Sebab sejak hari itu, tidak sekalipun ia melihat batang hidung murid Slytherin itu. Ditambah lagi dengan sekolah yang semakin ramai karena tambahan perwakilan dari dua sekolah lainnya membuatnya semakin sulit menemukan Wooseok yang senang menyelinap itu.

Wooseok tidak memberinya senyum ramah namun tidak pula memasang muka masam. Jinhyuk anggap itu tanda positif.

“Yang pertama naga.”

Tidak ada sapaan atau basa-basi. Wooseok langsung saja ke inti.

“Hah?”

Jinhyuk, terlalu kaget dengan spontanitas Wooseok hanya bisa membuka mulut dan memasang ekspresi bodoh.

“Tugas pertamamu menghadapi naga. Mengambil sesuatu darinya, sepertinya.”

“Oh.”

“Sudah, ‘kan? Selamat bertanding.”

_Hati-hati._

“Tunggu! Tunggu! Kau tahu darimana?”

Wooseok yang sudah berbalik, berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Lengannya mempererat buku-buku yang ada didekapannya.

“Wakil sekolah lain sudah tahu. Cuma kau yang belum.”

“Jadi kau tahu dari wakil sekolah lain?”

Wooseok hanya melirik Jinhyuk lalu berjalan menjauh.

*

Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum pertandingan, Jinhyuk mencegat Wooseok di depan kamar mandi prefek.

“Bisa kita bicara?”

“Kita bisa bicara.” Wooseok merespon datar. “Ini buktinya.”

Jinhyuk terdistraksi dengan wangi manis yang menguar dari Wooseok. Anak lelaki di depannya ini, sejak tahun pertama mereka saling mengenal, tidak pernah mengganti sabunnya: aroma manis buah-buahan yang semerbak di hidungnya.

“Uhm.. jadi,” Jinhyuk berdeham. Wooseok menunggunya dengan tenang. “Soal waktu itu..”

“Yang mana?”

“Di lorong,” Jinhyuk menggaruk kepalanya. “Aku minta maaf. Bicaraku kelewatan.”

Wooseok terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan. “Ya, tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa.”

Dua kata terakhir membuat Jinhyuk semakin merasa bersalah.

“Yah, jadi,” Jinhyuk berdeham lagi demi mengusir canggung. “Nanti siang. Doakan aku.”

“Kuharap kau tidak mati. Naga yang dipakai adalah naga-naga yang baru bertelur. Semuanya betina dan lebih besar dari pejantannya. Dari yang kubaca, mereka amat sensitif.” Papar Wooseok. “Kuharap kau sudah punya rencana untuk mengantisipasi napas panasnya?”

Jinhyuk meringis. “Sejujurnya aku tidak punya rencana apa pun. Kepalaku penuh dengan hal lain beberapa hari ini.”

“Skala prioritasmu buruk sekali.” Wooseok berdecak pelan. “Memang apa yang lebih penting dari turnamen ini sampai kau terus memikirkannya?”

_Kamu._

“Hahaha.. entahlah.” Jinhyuk nyengir. “Mungkin untuk tugas-tugas selanjutnya aku butuh otak encermu untuk membantuku.”

“Dan apa yang akan kudapat dari hal tersebut?”

“Waktuku.” Ekspresi Jinhyuk melembut. “Tahun akhir. Kau akan kembali ke tempatmu dan tempatku sekian ribu mil jauhnya. Kupikir ini waktu yang baik untuk menghabiskan waktu?”

“Tidak ada tawaran yang lebih menarik?”

Jinhyuk cemberut. Namun ekspresi itu memudar ketika tawa Wooseok pelan-pelan berderai menggelitik perasaan Jinhyuk.

*

Pertandingan kedua membawa Jinhyuk berada di kamar mandi prefek tengah malam.

Ia berendam dengan telur yang mengeluarkan suara keras setiap kali ia membukanya. Seperti biasa, Wooseok datang dan memberinya petunjuk untuk memasukkannya ke air.

Ketika ia selesai, Wooseok sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

“Danau hitam.” Jinhyuk terdengar bersemangat. “Ada yang harus aku cari di dasar danau. Telur ini adalah nyanyian makhluk danau!”

“Syukurlah.” Wooseok tersenyum kecil. Senang karena ia bisa membantu Jinhyuk sambil menjaganya. Sementara ini belum ada yang mencurigakan. Kecuali guru dari Durmstrang yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu pelahap maut entah mengapa dibiarkan berkeliaran di dalam sekolah. Entah sekolah tidak tahu atau memang dia dianggap tidak berbahaya. Tetap saja Wooseok was-was. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin terlihat bersama Jinhyuk atau ia akan kena masalah.

“Siapa sih yang memberitahumu petunjuk-petunjuk ini?” Jinhyuk akhirnya bertanya penasaran.

“Aku berteman dengan beberapa anak Beauxbatons.” Respon Wooseok. “Entah mengapa mereka mengikutiku kemana-mana seperti anak ayam. Bahkan wakilnya menempel terus padaku.”

Jinhyuk berhenti berjalan. “Go Jungmo?”

Wooseok ikut berhenti. Ia tatap Jinhyuk lalu mengangguk. “Go Jungmo.”

Adalah perasaan tidak nyaman Jinhyuk yang membuatnya memasang ekspresi masam begitu mendengar fakta baru soal kedekatan Wooseok dengan wakil sekolah lain. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Wooseok yang tidak begitu senang bergaul dengan orang baru malah iya-iya saja didekati seseorang dari jauh sana.

“Apa wangi parfum yang menempelimu itu seperti yang kau cium di amortentia dulu?”

Suara Jinhyuk agak ketus. Sejak dulu, ia kesal dengan fakta bahwa aroma yang keluar dari sana adalah parfum. Hal tersebut telak membuat Jinhyuk dicoret dari kandidat ‘siapa-lelaki-yang-dicintai-Wooseok’ karena Jinhyuk sangat sensitif dengan bebauan dan alasan tersebut membuatnya tidak pernah memakai parfum seumur hidupnya.

“Tidak.” Wooseok menjawab lugas. Jinhyuk jadi bernapas lega karenanya. “Parfum di amortentia itu...”

Jinhyuk mengantisipasi jawabannya.

“Sudahlah. Tidak penting.” Wooseok menarik diri dari pembahasan tersebut. “Besok, kau sudah tahu mau bagaimana bernapas dalam air?”

“Ada bahan yang bisa kumakan untuk menumbuhkan sirip dan insang.” Jinhyuk menjentikkan jari. Dalam hati bangga karena ia selalu bersemangat mempelajari herbologi. “Aku akan minta ke rumah kaca besok pagi.”

“Terlalu riskan.” Wooseok menggeleng. “Pakailah mantra gelembung kepala. Itu mudah dan tidak ada efek samping apa pun.”

Tidak adanya respon dari Jinhyuk membuat Wooseok terheran-heran. Ketika ia berhenti berjalan, barulah ia sadar kalau Jinhyuk sudah tidak lagi berjalan di sampingnya.

“Wooseok.”

Wooseok balik badan, lalu tangannya bergerak cepat menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan Jinhyuk dengan tiba-tiba padanya.

Wooseok membuka tangkupan tangannya dan menemukan gantungan _quaffle_ kecil milik Jinhyuk di sana.

“Di dasar danau itu,” Jinhyuk berhenti sejenak. “Banyak makhluk aneh-aneh, ‘kan?”

“Iya.”

“Aku punya permintaan.”

“Dan apakah itu?”

Pandangan Jinhyuk yang intens itu membuat perutnya bergejolak. Diremasnya _quaffle_ di telapak tangannya itu dan mati-matian ia berusaha menjaga wajahnya agar tidak memerah.

“Pegang _quaffle_ itu untukku.”

Permintaan itu membuat Wooseok terheran-heran.

“Apa hubungannya denganku? Bukannya ini jimat keberuntunganmu?”

“Karena itu,” Jinhyuk mendekati Wooseok dan menutup telapak tangannya yang membuka hendak mengembalikan benda kecil itu pada Jinhyuk. “Simpan. Berikan padaku ketika aku keluar dengan selamat dari lomba terakhir.”

“Jangan membuatku takut.”

“Berdoalah untukku.” Tangan Jinhyuk tidak lepas darinya. “Lalu kembalikan bola kecil itu padaku.

“Permintaanmu ini membuatku takut.”

“Calon auror tidak boleh takut apa-apa.” Jinhyuk menyentil kening Wooseok. Iseng. “Banyak hal yang bakal kamu hadapi ke depannya. Kenapa disuruh menyimpan bola saja kamu takut?”

Wooseok memilih bungkam. Bekas jentikan di dahinya terasa panas sekali.


	3. Drudenfuss

Pagi sebelum tugas kedua, Jinhyuk sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan Wooseok. Hampir semuanya mengaku tidak melihat Wooseok setelah petang kemarin. Hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat Jinhyuk menjadi cemas.

Ia berhenti menyusuri tempat-tempat yang mungkin disinggahi pemuda Slytherin itu ketika guru transfigurasinya muncul dengan wajah panik. Ia dimarahi. Sebab para peserta sudah harus _standby_ di danau hitam dalam lima menit dan wakil dari Hogwarts sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Jinhyuk agak cemas. Tapi ia tahu diri kalau tidak mungkin ia mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai representasi sekolah. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan lorong lantai dasar dan berbalik arah menuju danau hitam. Berusaha ia menyenangkan hati dengan berpikir mungkin saja Wooseok sudah mencari tempat duduk strategis demi menyaksikan lomba kedua. Untuk sekarang, hanya itu yang dapat menenangkan hatinya.

Tiba di pinggir danau, ia melepas sepatunya. Pakaian renangnya sudah siap di balik jubah yang sama sekali tidak berhasil mengusir dingin musim gugur. Ini hampir musim dingin dan turnamen ini bisa-bisanya memikirkan sebuah lomba yang mengharuskan pesertanya menyelam selama tiga puluh menit. Hal tersebut membuat Jinhyuk berpikir, pantas saja banyak peserta terdahulu yang dapat piala tapi berakhir mati muda.

Jinhyuk bergidik ngeri.

Ketika tembakan keras dilepas ke udara, ketiga representasi meloncat ke dalam air: dirinya, lelaki bertubuh kurus yang menempel terus dengan Wooseok, lalu wakil Durmstrang yang memiliki tattoo bunga di lengan kanannya. Begitu ia sampai di dalam air, ia tidak dapat menemukan mereka berdua. Meski jelas-jelas jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh ketika ketiganya sama-sama melompat masuk. Mungkin kegelapan danau atau sihir yang dirapal pelaksana yang membuat ketiganya tidak bertubrukan meski memasuki air secara bersamaan.

Jinhyuk menyelam semakin dalam. Tongkat sihirnya digenggam erat di tangan kanan untuk berjaga-jaga. Suara-suara yang membuat meremang terdengar, diikuti dengan perasaan sedang diperhatikan dari berbagai penjuru. Terus ia ikuti suara tersebut. _Nyanyian_. Petunjuknya adalah mengikuti suara nyanyian yang menurut Jinhyuk lebih seram daripada _howler_ kiriman ibunya.

Pada suatu titik ia melihat gerakan-gerakan. Nyaris ia berteriak ketika melihat rambut-rambut panjang mengembang di dalam air, yang mana ketika ia menyipitkan mata adalah milik makhluk setengah manusia yang tengah bernyanyi. Mereka berenang lalu-lalang. Berusaha menjaga sesuatu yang Jinhyuk tidak tahu apa. Namun, ketika Jinhyuk mendekat, Siren-siren itu memberi jalan dan mengertilah Jinhyuk apa benda berharga yang harus ia temukan.

Tiga palang kayu mengikat tiga entitas yang dari jauh dapat ia kenali dua dari seragamnya. Satu adalah pemuda Beauxbatons yang pernah ia lihat berbicara dengan Wooseok. Rambut putih dengan ceruk di dekat bibir bagian atas. Dua lagi yang ia kenali adalah murid sekolahnya: Seungyoun, salah satu temannya yang sering bermain dengannya dan satu lagi yang membuat Jinhyuk berenang kesetanan: Wooseok.

Jinhyuk panik. Wooseok tidak bergerak. Kulitnya pucat dan gelembung-gelembung air keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika tangannya menggenggam tangan Wooseok lalu memeriksa wajahnya, pemuda Slytherin itu dingin luar biasa. Amarah menggelegak dalam dirinya. Mengetahui turnamen ini tidak hanya membahayakannya namun malah mengikutsertakan teman _berharga_ nya.

Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dan Jinhyuk berbalik cepat mengacungkan tongkat sihir. Ternyata representasi Beauxbatons, yang buru-buru mengangkat tangan dan menggestur Jinhyuk dengan menunjuk jam di pergelangan kirinya. Barulah Jinhyuk teringat, waktu mereka terbatas.

Maka Jinhyuk mengangguk. Lalu mengayunkan tongkat dan mengarahkannya pada rantai yang mengikat kaki Wooseok. Rantai tersebut hancur, membuat tubuh Wooseok pelan-pelan melayang karena arus dan mengapung ke atas air. Jinhyuk sigap mengangkatnya, memeluk pinggang Wooseok sambil berusaha berenang ke atas.

Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Seungyoun. Sejak tadi wakil Durmstrang belum terlihat dan temannya tinggal sendirian terikat di dasar danau. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda lelaki dengan tattoo tadi akan muncul. Jinhyuk sejujurnya kaget kawannya cukup dekat dengan representasi Durmstrang itu. Rasanya ia tidak pernah melihat mereka berinteraksi.

(Atau dirinya saja yang belakangan kelewat sibuk dengan diri sendiri?)

Berdecak, pemuda itu. Nuraninya tidak sanggup mengejar posisi satu dan meninggalkan kawan di belakang. Berenanglah ia ke posisi kayu yang berjejer tadi dan bersiap melepaskan Seungyoun. Namun, banyak trisula tiba-tiba diacungkan padanya.

Siren-siren berkumpul dengan tatapan marah.

“Dia temanku juga!” Jinhyuk tidak tahu apakah mereka dapat mendengar teriakan marahnya dari balik gelembung kepala. Yang ia tahu, dirinya didorong menjauh dan para siren tetap menggeram ke arahnya. Lengannya menarik Wooseok dan memeluknya erat secara instingtif. Melindungi Wooseok adalah prioritasnya. _Selalu_.

Untung perseteruan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Bau amis pekat lalu rona merah pekat yang mengambang di dekatnya menghentikan mereka. Air mengeruh, pertanda ada yang berenang mendekat. Ketika Jinhyuk berusaha melihat siapa yang datang, ia terkejut melihat representasi Durmstrang muncul dengan kondisi penuh luka. Darahnya keluar setiap ia berenang namun ia tetap berusaha mencari Seungyoun.

Itu adalah tandanya untuk pergi. Dipastikannya lelaki itu berhasil menggapai Seungyoun baru ia berenang secepat mungkin ke permukaan. Gelembung kepalanya menghilang ketika kepalanya menyembul ke permukaan dan Wooseok yang tidak bergerak dan sedingin mayat tadi, terbatuk-batuk dengan mata terbuka nyalang. Wooseok terlihat mengalami disorientasi. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling dan napasnya tersengal. Dilihatnya para murid Hogwarts tengah bersorak sambil berdiri di tribun yang tersedia dan papan besar yang memperlihatkan nama Jinhyuk di samping angka satu beserta waktunya. Tiga menit sebelum waktu berakhir.

“Menang.” Wooseok berkata di sela-sela napasnya yang masih tersengal. “Kamu menang!”

Kalau Jinhyuk tidak ingat ada ribuan pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka, sudah ia cium pemuda Slytherin itu.

*

Menjemput piala adalah tugas ketiganya.

Otaknya bisa bernapas lega kali ini. Ia tidak disuruh menebak-nebak atau mencari petunjuk untuk tugas terakhirnya. Lima hari lagi, tempatnya di labirin sekolah, ketiganya akan berpacu untuk sampai ke tempat piala pertama kalinya. Barang siapa yang berhasil menyentuh piala kebanggan itu, maka ia lah yang layak dipanggil pemenang.

Lima hari sebelum tugas terakhir dan tepat ketika salju pertama turun, ia menemukan ruangan rahasia bersama Wooseok.

“Ruangan ini muncul kepada mereka yang benar-benar membutuhkannya.” Wooseok, di lain pihak, sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba muncul di dinding berbatu itu. Didorongnya pintu itu membuka lalu masuk bersama Jinhyuk. “Kusebut ini ruang kebutuhan.”

“Wow, namanya bagus.”

“Jangan menghina.”

Mereka disambut ruangan besar dengan berbagai macam objek di dalamnya. Ada tiga target yang dipakaikan jubah berjejer di ujung ruangan, membuat ruangan ini serupa dengan ruang kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam mereka.

“Mungkin menurut ruangan ini kau butuh latihan.” Wooseok melepas jubahnya dan tiang penggantung jubah tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya. “Coba. Aku ingin tahu pengetahuan mantramu.”

“Harusnya pengetahuan kita sama banyak bukan?”

“ _Finestra!_ “

Bunyi kaca pecah berkeping-keping terdengar ketika Wooseok dengan tiba-tiba mengacungkan tongkat ke belakang Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk terperanjat kaget. Membuatnya lekas memutar badan untuk melihat korban tongkat sihir Wooseok.

“Oke, aku baru tahu mantra ini.” Jinhyuk bergidik. Cermin di belakang mereka sudah menjadi kepingan-kepingan halus di permukaan tanah. “Finestra. Akan kuingat. Trims.”

“Kalau di labirin, apakah mungkin merusak pagar tanaman dan membuatnya membuka? Siapa tahu kau tersesat di jalan buntu dan berbalik butuh waktu lama?” Wooseok mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, kebiasaan setiap kali ia berpikir. “ _Diffindo_? Bisakah kita menggunakannya?”

“Kalau segampang itu namanya bukan turnamen, _Sayang_.” Jinhyuk tertawa geli, lalu terdiam begitu sadar kalau ia keceplosan.

_Sayang._

Sontak suasana rikuh menyelimuti keduanya. Jinhyuk merapatkan bibirnya, dengan mata mengawasi Wooseok hati-hati. Yang diawasi membeku di tempatnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak membalas tatapan Jinhyuk.

Rona merah yang menjalar di pipi Wooseok, hingga telinganya, membuat wajahnya panas. Ia hanya bisa berdoa kalau Jinhyuk tidak bisa melihatnya, meski ia sangsi kulit pucatnya bisa berbuat banyak mengenai itu.

Jinhyuk menengadah ketika sesuatu menggelitik puncak kepalanya, yang mana mengundang Wooseok melakukan hal yang sama.

Ada drudenfuss* tiba-tiba menggantung di antara mereka.

“Apa kau ingin meracuniku?” Jinhyuk tiba-tiba menatap Wooseok. Yang dituduh mengernyit dikatai begitu. “Kenapa tiba-tiba tanaman beracun ini muncul?”

“Maniak herbologi sepertimu mana bisa diracun!” Wooseok menyembur Jinhyuk tidak terima. “Baru kau lihat apa yang akan kuberi pasti kepalamu meracik antidotnya duluan!”

“Ya kalau misalnya tidak untuk racun, kenapa dia muncul?”

“Mana aku tahu? Siapa tahu ada fungsi lainnya? Sumpah! Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun! Bagaimana aku tahu kenapa dia mun—”

”...cul.”

Wooseok terbelalak. Barusan, sepersekian detik, Jinhyuk mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibirnya. Ternganga sudah ia jadinya. Terlalu kaget untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Wooseok membelalakkan matanya pada Jinhyuk. Tangannya yang bergetar bergerak menutup mulutnya, seolah apa yang ia lakukan akan mengembalikan sesuatu yang barusan dicuri oleh Gryffindor di hadapannya.

“Kau tidak tahu? Orang-orang harus berciuman di bawah _drudenfuss_.” Jinhyuk merespon kalem. “Kalau tidak bisa dikutuk.”

“Aku baru dengar hal itu!” Wooseok berusaha memanggil ingatan-ingatannya tentang tumbuhan parasit itu dari buku-buku yang ia baca. _Parasit, hidup mengambil air dan nutrisi dari tanaman yang ia tumpangi. Dung on a twig. Bisa dibuat racun dan tidak berbau. Beberapa ramuan butuh tanaman ini sebagai obat. Misalnya—_

“Dan sekarang kau dengar.” Jinhyuk tersenyum kecil, ralat, _tengil_. “Dan tanaman ini masih menggelitik kepalaku. Sepertinya yang tadi kurang.”

Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Wooseok tidak suka cara Jinhyuk menatapnya dalam-dalam seperti ini. Tidak suka bagaimana cengiran itu berubah menjadi senyum penuh arti, dan lebih tidak suka lagi bagaimana lengan yang biasa memeluk _quaffle_ itu kini memeluk pinggangnya sementara tangan yang melemparkan bola membobol cincin yang ia jaga selama pertandingan berpindah mengelus pipinya.

“Pejamkan matamu.” Bisik Jinhyuk. “Nanti juling.”

Wooseok gondok sendiri dibuatnya. Apalagi ketika ia, alih-alih menyalak menyelamatkan sisa-sisa harga dirinya, malah menurut memejamkan mata. Bibir Jinhyuk dingin dan lembut. Ciuman mereka terasa seperti bibir saja buat Wooseok. Tidak ada rasa-rasa seperti rumor yang ia dengar sambil lalu: mint, strawberry, atau cokelat.

Yang tidak biasa adalah bagaimana ketika bibir bawahnya dikulum lembut, Wooseok merasa perutnya geli. Sebenci-bencinya ia mengakui, ia harus rela mengakui kalau istilah 'butterfly in your stomach' itu nyata adanya. Saat ini, ia merasa ada kupu-kupu yang kepak sayapnya bergesekkan dengan dinding perutnya. Menciptakan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan juga _memabukkan_.

Ketika ia mencuri lihat, barulah ia menyadari ruang kebutuhan mengubah isinya. Wooseok melihat tiang-tiang tinggi familiar, tempat ia biasa berjaga agar tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil melewatinya. Ada _golden snitch_ terbang mengitari puncak kepala Jinhyuk, dan _quaffle_ yang entah di mana posisinya tapi bau kulit yang khas dari _quaffle_ itu memenuhi indra penciumannya. Ditambah Jinhyuk yang begitu dekat dengannya (dan aroma pewanginya yang tidak pernah bisa ia usir dari kepalanya itu), Wooseok menyadari situasinya kini.

Bau pewangi pakaian, bau khas _quaffle_ , dan tanaman yang selama ini tidak dapat ia ketahui namanya. Aroma ini adalah aroma yang bertahun-tahun lalu mengepul dari _amortentia_ itu.

Fakta baru yang menyadarkan Wooseok itu membuat perutnya kembali bergejolak. Sayang sekali, momen manis itu tidak berlangsung lama. Jinhyuk langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Wooseok setelah mengecup cepat hidung Wooseok sebagai penutup. Ciuman itu, _ciuman pertamanya_ , terasa amat manis dan polos.

“Apa setiap kali aku melewati _drudenfuss_ , aku harus berciuman dengan orang yang sedang bersamaku?”

“Saranku jangan mau diajak orang berdiri di bawah pohon, atau jalan-jalan saat natal.” Jinhyuk mencontoh gaya Wooseok saat memberi saran mengenai amortentia. “Kecuali denganku.”

Wooseok membuang muka. Wajahnya terasa panas sekali.

[*](https://imgbox.com/gallery/edit/hbPL9487S2/fUtETf1yjj2Szb1b)

Drudenfuss = mistletoe.


	4. Time Turner

Labirin jauh lebih besar dan menakutkan dari yang ia pikirkan.

Di tengah perayaan yang dilakukan para pendukung di tribun—hogwarts dengan musik-musik, slogan, dan _banner_ , liukan tarian bagai pemandu sorak berparas jelita Beauxbatons, dan teriakan semangat suara-suara berat Durmstrang—para representasi tiga sekolah sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah didampingi seorang guru dan juga kawan dekat. Berdiri di tiga pintu masuk terpisah, mereka semua diberi arahan mengenai sistem lomba terakhir dan apa yang akan mereka hadapi di dalamnya.

Jinhyuk tahu itu bukan main-main ketika mereka diminta untuk menembakkan suar merah ke langit jika sesuatu terjadi. Panitia-panitia lomba sudah berjaga dan akan segera datang jika terjadi sesuatu yang _kurang_ menyenangkan.

Wooseok dapat merasakan kegelisahan Jinhyuk. Ketika mereka disuruh bersiap menuju gerbang masuk labirin, Wooseok menggenggam tangan Jinhyuk dan mengeratkannya.

Tangan Jinhyuk berkeringat dan dingin.

“Tenanglah.” Ucapan Wooseok membuat Jinhyuk mendelik sewot. Bagaimana bisa ia tenang sementara kepala sekolah mereka barusan baru saja mengatakan kalau isi kepala mereka bisa saja berubah di dalam labirin dan tidak ada aturan soal ‘dilarang membunuh lawan’?

“Panik hanya akan mengaburkan akal sehatmu.” Wooseok mengelus punggung tangan Jinhyuk dengan ibu jarinya. “Tenang. Analisa apa yang akan kau hadapi nanti. Anggap saja kita sedang bermain quidditch.”

“Kita tidak bermain quidditch di tempat mengerikan.” Jinhyuk memutar bola matanya. “Di atas sana menyenangkan. Di bawah sini membuatku stress.”

“Kalau begitu setiap kau stress lihat ke atas.” Wooseok menengadah dan menatap langit di atas sana. Bersih tidak berawan dan cerah luar biasa. “Di atas sana lega sekali, bukan? Dan kamu bisa mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan. Misalnya tertabrak _bludger_ dan nyaris jatuh dari sapu karena meneriaki Yohan saat _snitch_ bermain di dekat kepalamu.”

Jinhyuk tertawa keras. Kejadian yang membuatnya nyaris mati itu malah terdengar lucu saat dijadikan lelucon kala ia juga diambang maut saat ini. Ia menyenggol Wooseok main-main dengan sisi tubuhnya dan membuat pemuda Slytherin itu terhuyung sedikit. Lekas Jinhyuk mempererat genggaman mereka dan menarik Wooseok mendekat kembali.

“Berdoalah untukku.” Jinhyuk menggenggam satu tangan Wooseok dengan kedua tangannya—menangkupnya seolah memanjatkan doa. “Pegang quaffle milikku dan alirkan keajaibanmu ke dalam sana.”

“ _About that_ ,” Wooseok merogoh kantong jubahnya dan mengeluarkan benda yang disebut. “Aku mengukir sedikit teman kecilmu dengan sihir. Kalau kau tidak suka, bisa dikembalikan.” Ia memperlihatkannya pada Jinhyuk, namun menjauhkannya ketika Jinhyuk ingin melihat tulisan yang terlalu kecil berwarna keemasan itu.

“Apa itu tulisannya?”

“Nanti.” Wooseok kembali mengantongi quaffle-nya. “Kalau kau menang, kau boleh baca.”

“Bukannya itu milikku?”

“ _Sonorus!_ ”

Percakapan mereka terpotong oleh suara kepala sekolah mereka. Riuh rendah suara ribuan manusia digantikan oleh hening yang kemudian diisi oleh satu suara aja. Tugas ketiga sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai.

Wooseok melepaskan genggamannya. Memberikan tatapan menyemangati dan anggukan kecil yang menyertainya. Dengan lesu Jinhyuk melepas Wooseok. Digelengkannya kepala untuk menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh beserta keinginannya untuk menarik tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya dan menyatakan cinta sebelum ia gila di dalam sana.

Jinhyuk dan kedua representasi lain berjalan mendekati garis awal mereka masing-masing. Tugas mereka sama: mencari piala yang akan menentukan siapa juara turnamen Triwizard periode kini dan mengharumkan nama sekolah. Ketiganya saling berpandangan, meski hanya wakil Beauxbatons yang cukup ramah dan santai untuk melemparkan senyum padanya.

Suara meriam kecil ditembakkan terdengar. Pertanda mereka sudah bisa melangkah maju. Jinhyuk berjalan masuk lalu melihat ke belakang. Memandangi Wooseok yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi hingga ia tidak lagi bisa menatapnya karena pelan-pelan pagar tanaman menutupi pemandangannya. Seketika segalanya berubah hening dan keriuhan beberapa detik lalu disapu keheningan pekat.

*

Meski ia sama sekali tidak tenang, sejak awal jinhyuk sama sekali tidak mendongak untuk menatap langit yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. Pikirnya, melihat ke atas hanya akan membuatnya lengah dan membahayakan nyawanya lebih dalam lagi.

Jinhyuk baru melihat ke atas ketika ia mendengar tembakan serupa kembang api tidak jauh darinya. Ia melihat ke atas dan tertegun melihat pendar merah yang pecah menjadi bunga-bunga api kecil di langit menghiasi langit yang entah sejak kapan berubah menggelap. Tertegun, pemuda itu. Apalagi ketika angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus dan labirin di sekitarnya berguncang hebat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bawa kedua tungkainya menjauh dari sana dan berlari sembarang arah untuk menjauhi pergerakan aneh itu.

Ketika ia merasa situasi sudah cukup aman. Ia menunduk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada tempurung lututnya. Ngos-ngosan, dengan kaki gemetar luar biasa. Satu lawannya sudah tumbang, entah karena apa. Hal tersebut jelas membuat Jinhyuk bingung karena sejak tadi ia sama sekali belum menemukan kesulitan berarti kecuali jerat setan yang membuat sepatu barunya kotor.

Tubuh Jinhyuk menegang ketika ia mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dari jalur sebelahnya.

Pelan, ia mengendap-endap untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi. Yang kemudian membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti ketika melihat wakil Beauxbaton, terkapar kesakitan di bawah sementara seseorang berjubah hitam—yang ia yakini bukan wakil Durmstrang—sedang menyiksanya dengan tongkat sihir. Di samping pemuda yang disiksa itu, ada tongkat sihirnya yang dipatahkan.

_What the—_

Jinhyuk membeku di tempat. Turnamen ini, tugas ketiga ini, benar-benar mengantarkan mereka ketiga pada maut. Sejak awal turnamen ini memang bukan ajang menaikkan gengsi, melainkan tempat gratis untuk menumbalkan diri sendiri!

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

Jinhyuk juga tidak tahu darimana ia dapat keberanian itu. Tapi ia berhasil menghentikan apa pun yang orang itu coba lakukan pada Jungmo dan merebut tongkat sihirnya.

“ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ” Jinhyuk kembali merapalkan mantranya bernapsu dan menghentikan _intruder_ satu itu sebelum berhasil bergerak. Lekas ia tembakkan _periculum_ ke udara dan kembali, tanah pijakannya bergetar hebat.

Kali ini Jinhyuk tidak berlari. Ia bersiaga di dekat Jungmo dan mengecek keadaannya. Nadinya begitu lemah dan pemuda kurus itu tidak sadarkan diri. Diperhatikannya seluruh batasan-batasan hijau di sekitarnya membuka cepat yang kemudian membawa mereka kembali ke garis awal dan ke—

“ _Protego!_ ” _Demi jenggot Merlin_. Jika Jinhyuk tidak terbiasa bermain quidditch yang butuh refleks amat baik, dipastikan barusan ia sudah KO. Sambutan berupa seseorang yang hampir memantrainya barusan serta kekacauan luar biasa di hadapannya kini membuat Jinhyuk semakin panik. Sihir-sihir bertukar di udara, saling bertikai dan melukai satu sama lain. Tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan di tanah dan erangan-erangan kesakitan memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

Banyak sekali orang-orang dengan jubah hitam misterius seperti tadi di sini. Menyerang siapa saja yang ada di sana tanpa belas kasih (yang kemudian Jinhyuk sadari kalau mereka melewatkan murid Slytherin). Hal tersebut membuat Jinhyuk setengah lega karena berarti, Wooseok baik-baik saja.

Jinhyuk menggeleng. Tidak. _Tidak_. Ia harus mengenyahkan pikiran egois seperti itu. Bisa-bisanya ia lega karena keselamatan satu orang sementara darah telah tumpah di tempat yang selalu ia sebut sebagai tempat paling aman di dunia selain _Gringotts_?

Ia menyembunyikan tubuh Jungmo di dekat tanaman. Menyenderkannya pada tubuh lain yang bisa ia seret sementara mulutnya sibuk merapal _protego_ demi perlindungan.

“ _Protego Maxima._ ” Jinhyuk menarik seseorang yang terluka lalu menghajar penyerangnya dengan telak. Ditunjuknya tempat di mana ada beberapa tubuh-tubuh terluka bertumpuk di satu sisi. Agak sulit, sebab ia hanya seorang diri berusaha menghalau penyerang sekaligus melindungi mereka yang bisa ia lindungi.

“ _Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum._ ”

Jinhyuk harus berterima kasih pada detensi yang mengharuskannya membaca buku-buku membosankan. Ia jadi ingat mantra-mantra yang ia kira tidak akan berguna seperti ini. Sama berterimakasihnya dengan seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang dan ikut merapal mantra dengan akses prancis yang kental.

“ _Merci._ ” Satu-satunya kosa kata prancis yang ia tahu, membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil di sela-sela kepanikan. Gadis itu juga terluka, meski tidak separah yang lain.

Mereka lanjut bergantian berjaga. Dengan Jinhyuk masih mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Wooseok. Hal tersebut ternyata terbaca oleh gadis yang membantunya itu.

“Kau mencari seseorang?”

“Ya. Temanku.” Jinhyuk kaget perempuan itu menyadari kecemasannya.

“Mungkin dia berhasil masuk ke dalam.” Gadis itu mengedikkan dagu ke arah kastil. “Saat kepanikan terjadi tadi, guru-guru berusaha mengevakuasi sebanyak mungkin murid. Kita adalah yang tertinggal.”

“Dia pasti ada di sini.” Jinhyuk menjawab yakin. “Dia calon auror. Dia tidak akan diam saja melihat kekacauan ini.”

 _Apalagi yang disebabkan oleh mereka._ Tambah Jinhyuk dalam hati.

* _Mudblood: annihilate them all._

Teriakan itu akhirnya sampai ke telinga Jinhyuk dan saat itu, barulah ia paham tentang motif di balik penyerangan ini. Mereka adalah kaum-kaum kolot yang fanatik terhadap kemurnian darah penyihir. _Well_ , sebagian Slytherin begitu. Namun, kaum ini adalah mereka dengan fanatisme yang berlebihan hingga membutakan logikanya. Para manusia yang menyembah ego dan menelan bulat-bulat cuci otak yang dilakukan pihak cerdas.

Jinhyuk meninggalkan tempat aman itu ketika Yuvin dan Kookheon muncul. Ia bersyukur kedua temannya baik-baik saja – meski Yuvin sedikit pincang dan pelipis Kookheon dihiasi noda darah yang mengering. Keduanya memberi informasi kalau Wooseok ada di dekat tribun Durmstrang dan saat mereka lewat, sedang bertarung dengan seorang lelaki pendek yang sepertinya tidak tahu mantra lain selain _crucio_.

Gemetar Jinhyuk mendengarnya. Ia memohon pada kedua kawannya agar ia bisa pergi ke sana meski dilarang. Sadar tidak ada gunanya menghentikan Jinhyuk, mereka berdua setuju untuk _stay_ di dalam perlindungan bersama gadis Beauxbatons dan setumpuk tubuh yang berusaha mereka lindungi.

Lari adalah satu-satunya yang ada dibenaknya. Entah keberuntungan jenis apa yang dimiliki Jinhyuk hingga tidak satu pun mantra-mantra itu mengenai tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal, tubuhnya memohon asupan oksigen dengan amat sangat. Namun, Jinhyuk tidak acuh. Kepalanya bergerak mencari-cari keberadaan Wooseok.

Pemuda yang ia cari ada di pinggir bawah tribun. Menghadapi seseorang yang terus menerus berusaha mengutuknya.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ “

Tongkat sihir milik si penyerang terpental jauh dari tangannya, membuat baik si penyerang dan Wooseok melihat ke arah Jinhyuk. Momen itu dimanfaatkan Jinhyuk untuk memantrai si penyerang sekali lagi dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Jinhyuk tidak ingat bagaimana mulanya hingga Wooseok tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukannya. Mengucap syukur berkali-kali bagaikan mantra perlindungan. Jinhyuk sendiri tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Hanya memeluk Wooseok dengan telapak tangan besarnya di belakang kepala si pemuda Slytherin, mengelusnya pelan.

“Aku hidup, 'kan?” Jinhyuk tertawa kecil. Hidungnya membaui aroma shampoo Wooseok yang tidak pernah gagal mengingatkannya pada kuali yang mengeluarkan uap serupa mutiara dan membuatnya terbayang-bayang hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Namun percakapan memang tidak sepatutnya dilakukan ketika kilatan merah dan hijau masih lalu lalang dan meliar di udara. Wooseok belum sempat merespon apa pun ketika tubuh mereka terpental menjauhi masing-masing dan teriakan memekakkan telinga terdengar tidak lama setelahnya. Punggung Wooseok menghantam dinding tribun dan tubuhnya berubah kaku sementara matanya adalah satu-satunya yang dapat bergerak leluasa.

Dan, mata itu, merekam dengan jelas segala sesuatu yang berlangsung dengan cepat di hadapannya. Melihat bagaimana tubuh Jinhyuk menghajar permukaan tanah dan meringkuk sementara kilatan merah dilayangkan padanya.

Wooseok ingin berteriak. Namun tubuhnya kaku dan lidahnya seperti dilipat ke dalam. Di sampingnya, wanita paruh baya berjaga dengan tongkat sihir mengacung padanya sambil mengawasi lelaki dengan uban yang menyelimuti hampir separuh kepalanya menyiksa Jinhyuk dengan salah satu kutukan tak termaafkan.

Jinhyuk tidak pernah berteriak sekeras itu. Terbatuk hebat lalu mengerang seolah bilah tajam tengah mengoyaknya secara sadar. Urat-uratnya jelas, dan jemarinya memutih karena mencengkram pasir-pasir di tanah. Kakinya menendang-nendang lemah, dan bibirnya bergetar menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

“Berani-beraninya darah lumpur ini menyentuh keponakan kita, Sayang.”

Wooseok menangis tanpa suara. Seberapa besar pun usahanya untuk bersuara demi menghentikan paman dan bibinya menyiksa Jinhyuk, lidahnya tetap kelu. Kutukan _cruciatus_ itu ditujukan pada Jinhyuk namun Wooseok merasa sekian kali lebih sakit. Mengetahui kalau penyebab sakit yang dirasakan Jinhyuk adalah keluarganya sendiri.

 _Kaumnya_.

Pamannya tertawa-tawa senang melihat Jinhyuk yang mencengkram kepalanya. Semakin kepayahan Jinhyuk, maka semakin lepas tawa sepasang suami istri itu. Sepasang mata milik Wooseok mengabur karena air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya berdiri sebagai bentuk rasa frustasinya.

“Kau mau coba eksekusi, Sayang?” Pamannya mengedikkan kepala ke arah Jinhyuk, membuat bibinya kesenangan. _Eksekusi_. Pertanda paman dan bibinya sudah lelah _bermain-main_ dan berniat menghabisi Jinhyuk dengan kutukan yang membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Wooseok kehilangan napasnya.

“ _Avada_ –”

Wooseok memejamkan mata. Tidak kuat menyaksikan mimpi terburuknya jadi nyata. Telinganya menangkap mantra itu dilisankan secara lengkap, lalu suara ambruk keras yang kemudian diikuti oleh teriakan merusak gendang telinga.

Ketika Wooseok membuka mata, ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya lemas lalu jatuh terduduk di tanah ketika melihat pemandangan yang menjadi mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya hingga akhir waktu.

*

Kembali ke Hogwarts setelah dua minggu mendekam di St. Mungo adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padanya.

Ia kembali ditemani oleh salah seorang professor yang menjemputnya ke rumah sakit dan membawanya kembali ke sekolah. Mereka tidak banyak bicara selama di perjalanan, dan hanya membuka suara ketika mereka sampai di tujuan dengan Jinhyuk melemparkan pertanyaan pada professor-nya mengenai kerusakan di sekolah mereka. Kerusakan telah teratasi 90%, dengan murid-murid yang menjadi korban sudah dirawat dengan baik dan sebagian besar sudah kembali ke sekolah. Dengan takut-takut ia bertanya berapa banyak korban jiwa dalam penyerangan tersebut yang kemudian dijawab jumlahnya dengan muram oleh professor tersebut.

 _Banyak juga._ Batin Jinhyuk. Pertanyaan pertama berhasil ia tanyakan. Sekarang adalah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya.

“Professor,” Jinhyuk meneguk ludah. Jemari-jemarinya berubah dingin. “Apa kau tahu kondisi Kim Wooseok? Murid Slytherin?”

Gurunya yang sedang berjalan dengan jubah kotor karena menyeret lantai berhenti. Dipandanginya Jinhyuk dengan heran.

“Kim Wooseok siapa?”

Dan itu adalah awal mula kegilaan Jinhyuk. Semua orang. _Semuanya_ , membuat jejak Wooseok menghilang begitu saja. Seolah yang bersangkutan tidak pernah hadir di antara mereka yang mana terdengar begitu konyol bagi Jinhyuk. Kim Wooseok, murid super cemerlang merangkap _keeper_ terbaik generasi mereka, siapa yang bisa melupakannya?

Nyatanya semua orang lupa, kecuali dirinya.

Pikirnya orang-orang sedang mengerjainya. Hingga kelas-kelas berlalu tanpa kehadiran Wooseok dan pertandingan quidditch berlangsung aneh karena sejak Jinhyuk sakit, ada duo sengit yang diperbincangkan banyak orang. Murid tahun empat dengan nama belakang yang sama menjadi bahan obrolan seru di aula besar karena kombinasi _chaser_ Gryffindor yang dihadang oleh _keeper_ Slytherin adalah hal paling seru bagi mereka.

Jinhyuk bersyukur karena anak yang menggantikannya itu—Woojin—adalah pemain hebat yang bisa dikatakan berbakat sejak lahir. Namun ia harus mengakui kalau separuh dirinya merasa aneh karena sebutan itu, adalah miliknya dan Wooseok.

Wooseok raib di kepala semua orang. Entah bagaimana dan untuk apa, ia tidak pernah tahu.

Sempat ia berpikir, apakah karena kutukan waktu itu ia jadi berhalusinasi? Tentang seseorang yang lalu lalang di pikirannya. Lelaki bertubuh kurus dengan kacamata yang selalu membuat jinhyuk gemas karena melorot setiap saat. Lelaki dengan mulut setajam bilah pisau. Lelaki dengan wangi segar yang suka sekali belajar.

Lelaki yang mengingatkannya kepada angin sore dan memegang hatinya sejak tahun awal.

Pelan-pelan, Jinhyuk belajar untuk menganalisa keadaannya. Impiannya mengembangkan tim _quidditch_ kecil lambat laun berubah haluan. Ia belajar tekun. Waktunya meyakinkan semua orang kalau pernah ada Wooseok di antara mereka ia gunakan untuk belajar. Jinhyuk geli sendiri melihat dirinya berevolusi menjadi Kim Wooseok: meniru kebiasaan-kebiasaannya lalu menghidupi mimpinya untuk menjadi auror.

Ketika semua orang berkata bahwa ia bermimpi tentang lelaki anonim itu karena ketiadaannya, Jinhyuk justru yakin ia ada karena sesuatu yang disebut ketiadaan itu.

 _Quaffle_ -nya; saksi bisu bahwa entitas yang dipertanyakan itu nyata, menghilang bersama dengan memori semua orang tentang si pencuri.

*

“Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa auror harus menikah.” Minkyu, auror termuda di antara mereka sekaligus _best man_ Jinhyuk hari itu berseloroh sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang tunggu Jinhyuk. Di tangannya ada satu keranjang bunga segar yang menguarkan wewangian. “Maksudku, tugas kita berbahaya dan kita bisa mati kapan saja. Kenapa repot-repot mencari orang-orang yang akan susah karenanya?”

Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari Minkyu. “Bunga dari siapa?”

“Entah. Barusan diantar. Ada kartu ucapannya. Lihat saja sendiri.” Minkyu meletakkan keranjang itu di depan Jinhyuk lalu berlalu pergi. “Aku ke bawah dulu. Lima belas menit lagi aku kembali.”

Selepas kepergian Minkyu, Jinhyuk mengambil kartu ucapan yang terselip di antara kelopak-kelopak freesia. Dibukanya kartu ucapan tanpa nama pengirim itu, lalu membaca isinya.

**Here’s wishing love, joy and togetherness to the most brilliant chaser in our generation.**

Jinhyuk bangkit dengan cepat. Ia berlari menuju pintu dan bersiap membombardir Minkyu dengan pertanyaan mengenai ciri-ciri pengirim karangan bunga ini. Tidak ada yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu kecuali satu orang.

“Lari-lari seperti itu hanya akan membuat pakaianmu kusut, Bodoh.”

Jinhyuk berhenti di depan pintu. Tidak jadi memutar kenopnya dan keluar dari ruang tunggu. Ia berbalik, menemukan jendelanya terbuka dengan tirai putih berkibar karena angin kencang, membawa wewangian segar yang mengingatkannya pada angin sore di ketinggian sekian kaki dimana dirinya berusaha menembus penjagaan seseorang.

“Wooseok.”

“Halo, Jinhyuk.” Wooseok tersenyum. Kaki-kakinya yang tadi menggantung ketika ia duduk di bingkai jendela kini menjejak sempurna ke lantai pualam di ruangan tersebut. Ia memakai setelan rapi dengan kalung berantai emas aneh menggantung di lehernya. Tapi kalung itu tidak seaneh debu-debu yang menempel di setelan yang Jinhyuk tahu harganya tidak murah itu.

“Kamu...”

 _Nyata_.

Wooseok tersenyum. Ia berhenti di dekat meja dan mengamati kelopak-kelopak freesia di dalam keranjang rotan itu. “Kudengar ini bunga yang biasa dikirimkan _muggle_ pada pernikahan.”

“Aku ingin menyentuhmu.” Jinhyuk berkata dengan gamblang. “Supaya aku tahu kalau selama ini, aku tidak berhalusinasi sendiri.”

Maka Wooseok mendekat. Cukup dekat dengan menyisakan dua langkah jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya terulur, dengan jemari bergerak untuk menautkan jemari-jemari mereka.

“Bagaimana? Apakah aku ini hanya kepingan imajinasimu?”

Jangan tanya Jinhyuk mengapa ia tiba-tiba menangis. Jemari yang bertaut dengannya itu mengirimkan gelombang kelegaan yang besar pada dirinya. Rasa cemasnya, ketakutannya, kebingungannya, yang selama ini bersarang kokoh dalam pikiran dan perasaannya pelan-pelan mengabur meski tidak hilang sama sekali. Jarak mereka masih sama, meski kini kening Jinhyuk menyentuh pundak Wooseok.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu.

“Kau tidak boleh menangis pada hari bahagiamu.” Wooseok memaksa Jinhyuk untuk berdiri tegak lalu menyeka air mata Jinhyuk dengan jemari rampingnya. “Kamu harusnya tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. Bukannya itu keahlianmu?”

“Menurutmu kenapa aku menangis?”

Wooseok menggeleng pelan. “Aku punya beberapa perkiraan dari estimasi sekian pendekatan. Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak mendengarkannya jadi tidak usah repot-repot menjelaskan.”

“Aku kangen sekali padamu.” Jinhyuk mengacuhkannya. “Lima tahun ini, kenapa cuma aku yang bisa ingat padamu?”

Sebagai jawaban, Wooseok menyentuh kalung anehnya.

“Kau tahu ini apa?”

Jinhyuk menggeleng.

“Ini adalah rahasia di balik kelas-kelas padat dengan jadwal tumpang tindih namun sukses aku hadiri semuanya.” Wooseok menyeringai. “Professor memberikannya padaku di tahun ketiga kita. Ini namanya _time turner_. Aku bisa memanipulasi waktu sedikit dengan ini.”

“Kamu bercanda?”

“Sayangnya tidak.” Wooseok mengangkat bahu. “Alat ini banyak membantuku. Tapi pemakaiannya harus hati-hati. Aku tidak boleh mengubah sejarah dan dilarang keras memperlihatkan diri kepada penghuni waktu yang kudatangi. Sembarangan mengubah takdir seseorang juga akan berakibat fatal.”

“Kalau melanggar?”

“Mereka yang mencurangi waktu akan melebur bersama waktu.”

“Mati?”

“Mati lebih baik daripada hilang ditelan waktu.”

Keduanya terdiam saling berpandangan.

“Jadi, apa yang terjadi selama kau menghilang? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Auror... kau harusnya jadi auror.”

Sebagai respon, Wooseok tertawa renyah. “Kau harusnya ikut turnamen. Bukan melawan penyihir hitam.”

Ketika tawanya mereda, ekspresi Wooseok melembut. “Dan kau malah menjalani mimpiku.”

“Itu satu-satunya cara agar aku tetap yakin kau ada.” Akunya jujur. “Semua orang melupakanmu seolah Kim Wooseok tidak pernah ada.”

“Karena aku memilih untuk tidak ada.”

“Maksudnya?”

Sebagai jawaban, Wooseok hanya tersenyum.

“Selamat atas pernikahanmu.” Ia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Istrimu orang baik. Dia gadis Beauxbaton yang membantumu waktu penyerangan di tugas ketiga, 'kan?”

“Aku tidak pernah cerita soal itu padamu.” Jinhyuk terkejut. “Darimana kau tahu?”

Lagi, Wooseok mengulum senyum.

“Aku... sedikit terburu-buru.” Wooseok menepuk debu-debu ditubuhnya lalu menengok ke _time turner_ -nya. “Semoga kau berbahagia. Kau, istrimu, dan calon anak lelakimu.”

“Anakku laki-laki?”

“Mirip sekali denganmu.”

“Dan kenapa kau banyak sekali tahu soal hidupku?”

“Karena,” Wooseok terlihat setengah melamun. “Aku cuma bisa jadi bagian hidupmu.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Lupakan.”

Mereka terdiam lagi. Kali ini lebih lama.

“Wooseok?”

“Hmm?”

“Kenapa rahasiamu begitu banyak?” Jinhyuk akhirnya melepaskan yang ia tahan. “Dari dulu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya tentang banyak hal. Sebagiam besar adalah tentang hidupmu.”

“Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanya?”

“Mana _quaffle_ -ku?”

Wooseok terdiam sesaat. “Ada di tempat tinggalku.”

“Kalau begitu, apa tulisan yang kau ukir waktu itu?”

“Aku lupa.”

Jika Jinhyuk tahu Wooseok berbohong, maka ia tidak menekannya lebih jauh. Jinhyuk memilih menuntaskan topik itu dan melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu.

“Kurasa aku harus per-”

Perkataan Jinhyuk terputus ketika tiba-tiba ia ditarik dan Wooseok menciumnya dalam-dalam. Jinhyuk, terkejut luar biasa dengan kejadian yang terlalu mendadak itu, terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya membalas ciuman Wooseok dengan merengkuh pinggangnya.

“Yang menyiksamu waktu insiden itu adalah paman dan bibiku. Mereka nyaris membunuhmu.” Papar Wooseok ketika ia melepas ciumannya. Fakta baru ini membuat Jinhyuk terkejut luar biasa.

“Dan aku cuma bisa terdiam melihatmu disiksa seperti itu,” suara Wooseok bergetar. “Tubuhku dimatikan. Tapi mataku dipaksa melihat semuanya. Setiap hari, aku bermimpi soal itu.”

Jinhyuk merengkuh Wooseok dan mendiamkannya dengan sebuah ciuman. “Bukan salahmu. Sama sekali bukan salahmu.”

_Kau harusnya mati waktu itu._

Jinhyuk berhenti melumat bibir Wooseok. Suara Wooseok tidak lagi tertangkap telinganya melainkan masuk kepikirannya.

_Takdirmu adalah mati. Tapi aku baru saja pergi menyelamatkanmu ke masa itu. Terlihat oleh diriku saat itu, yang membuatnya menghilang ditelan waktu._

Jinhyuk menjarak dari Wooseok dan menatapnya dengan kaget. “Apa?”

“Kau dengar aku.” Wooseok tersenyum pahit. “Aku membunuh diriku sendiri sebagai kompensasi mengubah takdir seseorang. Semua melupakanku, kecuali orang yang takdirnya dimodifikasi.”

“Wooseok-”

“Ini akan terus berulang.” Wooseok membelai wajah Jinhyuk. “Aku terjebak dalam arus waktu dan harus melakukan hal yang sama di ruang dan waktu yang berbeda. Itu adalah hukuman, yang membuatku cukup yakin kalau mati lebih baik.”

“Kenapa?” Jinhyuk mencari-cari tangan Wooseok lalu menggenggam keduanya dan meremasnya pelan. “Kau harusnya membiarkan aku mati saja.”

“Karena lebih baik aku sekarat berkali-kali tapi masih bisa menemuimu daripada kamu mati dan aku juga akan ikut mati karena penyesalanku soal insiden itu.”

Jinhyuk terlihat kalut. Berkali-kali mulutnya membuka namun tiada suara keluar dari sana.

“Amortentiaku,” Wooseok melepas genggaman Jinhyuk dan menangkup wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. “Wangi pewangi pakaian, quaffle, dan drudenfuss.”

Jinhyuk terhenyak.

“Apa itu cukup menjelaskan?”

“Kenapa baru sekarang?” Suara Jinhyuk terdengar sedih. Ekspresinya luar biasa sendu. _Di saat aku kehilangan harapan dan memutuskan untuk mencoba dengan yang lain._

(Wooseok sejak dahulu, selalu membuatnya bingung.)

“Karena begitulah adanya.” Wooseok menahan getir di nada suaranya. “Bisa saja aku kembali ke masa lalu dan menyabotase sesuatu, apa ada jaminan kita akan bersama?”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jinhyuk.

“Ruang dan waktu itu kompleks dan tidak dapat diprediksi. Tapi di ruang dan waktu ini, sudah kuberitahukan semua yang kutahu padamu. Sekarang pergilah. Sebentar lagi temanmu kembali.”

“Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi ke luar sana dan menikahi seseorang ketika yang kucari dan kucintai selama ini baru saja muncul dan berkata amortentia-nya adalah aku?”

“Karena kamu akan melupakannya.” Wooseok menahan Jinhyuk dengan menangkup wajahnya dan memaksanya menatap mata Wooseok.

_Obliviate._

*

Pernikahannya berlangsung meriah, dengan keluarga, teman-teman dekat, serta pegawai kementerian sihir diundang ke pernikahan tersebut. Jinhyuk terlihat bahagia, terlepas dari perasaannya yang entah mengapa sedikit hampa meski jelas-jelas ia yakin sejak kemarin ia menantikan datangnya waktu ini.

Ketika pasangan itu ke luar menuju mobil pengantin, mereka disambut dengan tepukan meriah dan lemparan kelopak-kelopak dari sisi kanan kiri mereka. Di sela-sela keriuhan itu, Jinhyuk sekilas seperti melihat seseorang mirip dengan Wooseok dari arah kirinya. Namun ketika ia melihat jelas, tidak ada satu pun yang mirip dengannya.

Jinhyuk tertawa halus. _Bisa-bisanya kepikiran dia waktu begini_.

*

Wooseok tersenyum ketika ia melihat tawa halus Jinhyuk.

Biarlah mereka menjadi seperti itu saja. Akrab dalam ingatan lama dan membiarkan yang manis sesaat hanya jadi miliknya. Bahkan detik ini ia masih bisa mengecap manis bibir Jinhyuk yang tertinggal dibibirnya.

Wooseok menjauhi keramaian. Tangannya melempar-lempar _quaffle_ ke udara sementara senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Bola kecil itu, bola kecil dengan ukiran gambar drudenfuss memudar yang tidak pernah kembali ke si empunya, akan ia simpan dan jaga selamanya. Ia mungkin tidak membiarkan dirinya diingat Jinhyuk. Tapi ia pastikan kalau ia akan selalu ada di setiap siklus kehidupan Jinhyuk. Mengamati semuanya dari kejauhan dan menikmati manisnya kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai tanpa syarat itu.

Lantas waktu berbaik hati padanya dan pada akhirnya membiarkan Wooseok beristirahat dengan tenang dalam ketiadaan. Membuatnya melewatkan percakapan manis yang kalau ia dengar sudah pasti akan membuatnya menangis.

*

( _“Karena dia laki-laki, kau boleh memberinya nama.”_

_“_ _Wooseok. Namanya Wooseok.”_

_“Apa artinya?”_

_“A keeper.”_ )


End file.
